


A Cure for Loneliness

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, Dogs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Dom admits that he feels lonely now that he is living on his own so Lofty decides to get Dom a dog so he isn't so lonely.(Tumblr Prompt)Another dofty prompt if you're still doing them, but yeah lofty buys/adopts a dog for dom (bc dom has said something about hating being alone in his flat after Isaac etc.)





	A Cure for Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's been a bit of a while! I've been to York with my friends and it was results day so it was quite busy. This was an anonymous prompt from Tumblr.  
> Sorry it's not overly long but i'm working on another idea which should be quite a bit longer. FInd me on tumblr under rycbarmerlin - i'm still taking prompts.

“I think you owe me a drink.” Announced Lofty to Dom, “I looked _ridiculous_.”  
“ _I_ owe _you_ a drink?” Questioned Dom sceptically, “you made me feel really bad by pretending your fake dog died!”  
Lofty looked rather sheepish at Dom’s well-formed return, “well then, we’re even and we owe each other a drink.”  
Dom gave Lofty a quizzical look because they might as well just buy their own drinks. Dom did like the gesture behind it, Isaac never did anything like this.  
Dom rolled his eyes and gave a small grin, “Fine then, I’ll meet you in a bit.”  
Lofty looked triumphant and left with his cheeks glowing with pride.  
___  
They were only planning on buying each other one drink but as always, it’s never that simple. They were now hoarding a mighty collection of glasses which made them rather merry. They were both deep in conversation but both paused to take a gulp from their lagers.  
“It’s really quiet in my flat now.” Stated Dom in the small pocket of quiet that had emerged. Lofty’s expression crumpled with concern and beckoned Dom to continue.  
“I always looked forward to being alone when I was with Isaac because it meant… well, it meant I couldn’t get hurt but now-“ Dom seemed to be struggling, “now it’s just so lonely. Every noise appals me and I worry that he’s out of jail and he’s come after me and I just feel so vulnerable and I _hate_ it. Even now, Isaac has some control over me; I’m scared in my own home.”  
Lofty grappled with his emotions, watching the man who is beginning to hold a place in his heart, bear is soul out. He grabbed Dom’s hand reassuringly, delicately but protectively stroking it, and promised that it would be alright and he’d find a solution. Dom wouldn’t have to be lonely any more.  
They didn’t stay for much longer but Lofty made sure Dom got home safe and returned to his home with determination to help him.  
____  
Lofty finished the local dog shelter after work the next day as he finished early. There were so many animals and he wished he could take them all but he needed to find the right one for Dom.  
Lofty was drawn to an Airedale sitting and watching intently as Lofty made his way towards him. He had friendly eyes and a calm disposition which he thought would be perfect for Dom. The man showing him around said that they were very loyal dogs who were smart and confident.  
Smart and confident – sounds like Dom.  
Lofty went through the paperwork and soon he would be taking the dog to Dom who he had texted to meet at the park when his shift was over. All the necessary checks had been done and Lofty had signed all the papers. He approached the dog with caution but with a relaxed position and held his hand out. He let the dog wander over to him and he sniffed Lofty’s hand before allowing Lofty to properly touch him.  
___  
Lofty could see Dom a few metres away and text him again to tell him to close his eyes as he was only 30 seconds away. Dom replied with a confused emoji but he could see that Dom had closed his eyes.  
He walked over to Dom, “Open your eyes.”  
Dom opened them softly and still looked confused until he saw the sweet dog standing by Lofty’s leg.  
“Aww, who’s this.” Smiled Dom, reaching out for the dog who stepped forward and relaxed under Dom’s hand.  
“He’s yours.” Said Lofty excitedly.  
“What, really?” Are you joking?” asked Dom in a flurry of questions.  
“You were saying how you’ve been getting lonely since… well, you know… so I thought I’d get you some company. I’ve bought all the essentials and the naming is down to you. He’s 5 and he was struggling with loneliness and needed someone.” Smiled Lofty.  
Dom was overwhelmed with emotions, “He’s beautiful! I can’t believe you’ve done this for me Lofty, you’re truly one of a kind.”  
Lofty handed the lead over to Dom but not before they embraced tightly.  
“You have no idea how much this means to me.” Mumbled Dom into Lofty’s shoulder.  
“I think I’ll call him Arthur.”


End file.
